Gravity Falls Mine Coaster
History In 2014, they wanted a Gravity Falls ride. They wanted more technology and coaster rides like in Florida. They almost made it like the Adventure Time Treehouses. It started construction in 2015 and finished in 2016. Queue You will enter the Mystery Shack. Wendy will come out in the counter. Some screens will include some Gravity Falls characters. If you go to Wendy's line, she will talk about her life. She sometimes will drop something and break it. Soos is in the 2nd line. He says that his mom told him Dad was a awesome and handsome man and anime. In the 3rd line is Grunkle Stan. He talks about his life and his life time money. Then you will enter the secert hideout. Preshow A screen will appear on the sides and one on top. In 1 minute, Dipper and Mabel appear. Dipper tells the riders that Bill is coming to destroy Gravity Falls. Mabel who was messing around, shoots her grapple hook at the screen. Dipper takes it away and tells about more about Bill. Then Waddles appear in the left side screen. While Dipper was talking, Mabel was knocking on the screen. She runs to the left side. Dipper got worried about Mabel. He ran to get Mabel. In the meantime, Bill appeared. Bill was looking at the riders and introduces himself. Then he talks about destroying Gravity Falls. He screams at the riders in red form. Then he calms down and says that you will all die and he laughs. Dipper comes out with Mabel and Waddles. Dipper sees Bill and throws a can. Bill throws it out. Dipper says why is he here. Bill says that the riders and Gravity Falls will fall. He makes a laser beam but dodges the lasers when it came back. Then he opens a secert passage to the riders. He throws in a smoke bomb. Smoke comes out. While the smoke cleared, Bill disappeared. Mabel says that the smoke smells awful. She throws in a cherry bomb. Smoke comes out again but this time it smelled like cherry. Dipper tells the riders that they will enter the Gravity Mine Coaster. They said that they will enter Gravity Falls and the mines of it. They move out. The instructor tells the riders that they will enter the vehicle as soon he opens the doors. The doors open and you will enter. They will tell you to push down the lap bar. The vehicle moves afterwards. Ride The vehicle moves into a dark room. Dipper comes out telling them to hold on. The vehicle moves into Gravity Falls. Mabel tells you that they will move out. The front door opens and the vehicle speeds through the tracks outside of the building. Then it enters another dark room. Dipper lights up a candle. He sees you and tells you to not make a sound. Mabel runs in and screams. A toxic human comes out. Dipper tells everyone to hold on. A ghost animatronic scares the riders and the tracks spin the vehicle around. The vehicle slides down to another door. Bill can be heard laughing. Smoke blast through the air and the vehicle comes out of the building. The vehicle runs down the tracks and enters a room. Bill appears with zombies. Bill disappear them out. Bill tells the riders that he will show them a magic trick. He snaps his fingers and the vehicle motions up and down. He laughs and disappears. The vehicle runs down the tracks again with animatronic zombies coming out of graves. The vehicle enters another dark room. Dipper spots the vehicle again. He tells the riders that they are almost there to Bill's lair. A huge spider comes out swinging on the cave's roofs. Dipper blows the spider at the screen until a spider animatronic blocks the front door. The vehicle moves backwards down the tracks and turns left into a room. Bill comes out that they will never defeat him. He snaps his fingers, making the vehicle float up. Dipper hits Bill with a candle. Bill screams with rage of the pain. Mabel shoots her grappe hook at them and crashes to the ground. Bill blows smoke at them but Dipper blows it away. The vehicle escapes a huge explosion. The vehicle moves outside and speeds through the tracks with fire explosions exploding up. The vehicle enters the last room. The vehicle blasted up to the view of Gravity Falls and crashes down to the town. The vehicle dodges a car and crashes into The Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan yells that a vehicle crashed into his shack. Dipper and Mabel come out waving goodbye before Stan hits them with a broom. The vehicle moves into the Mystery Shack station. You will pull up the lap bar and exit out. After Ride You can go to the Mystery Shack at the front entrance of Gravity Falls. You can go to the Gravity Diner. You can also go to the carnival games. Vehicle It looks like a regular rollercoaster but some of the tracks have motion. Also the tracks don't need wheels to move on. The vehicle has no wheels and moves on two side tracks. HalloWoods It includes more darker rooms and scary monsters